


Finding Resolution

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes Kala wished she could be so resolute with everything or anything, really.</i>  Kala finds her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that starts up after the season finale. Reading them in order is nice but not necessarily- necessary.  
> Thank you for all the great comments, feedback and kudos. I really love this show.

****

Mornings were the worst.

Her dreams had always been intriguing to her, and it was probably the only time during the day she didn’t not feel the others. All of their problems felt so far away, she had her work and she had her parents and her husband- no one was trying to kill her-

Except for maybe Wolfgang and her own traitorous subconscious.

She would wake up, feeling sleepy and refreshed before rolling over and reaching towards Wolfgang’s side of the bed- Rajan. Rajan’s side of the bed and he would have already left for work. She would be alone and a little lonely before heading to the kitchen for coffee she started drinking black and much stronger than she liked.

That was _his_ fault. Many things were his fault and as she would think of him, he would appear. He was blocking her somehow but he would be there, going about his night. Instead of the kitchen counter, Wolfgang would look into his bathroom mirror and shave, before heading to where her cupboards are and peeing.

The first time this happened she tried to wipe an eyelash off his face and he paused but wiped it off his own face instead. No acknowledgment. He would go to the shower (which was inside of her pantry) and he would scrub himself with invisible soap and start singing, his dry skin becoming wet.

She suppose all men did this, but once he’s sufficiently clean, his hands wander towards his cock giving it a few good pumps. His eyes flutter closed and she is a horrible, horrible person but she watches in morbid fascination as he mouths her name before increasing in speed and he slumps against the shower, the water hitting him in the face.

Wolf would stay there forever if not for someone (presumably Will) knocking on the door to ask him something. He steps out of the pantry and back into the kitchen leaning against the counter before wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the kitchen.

Kala knows that getting up to watch her psychic love take a shower before he went to bed was wrong. So wrong.

But she had always loved watching movies and this was the best kind. No judgements, no reading her very personal thoughts, just some harmless entertainment.

She would go to work and not think of it, while she tried to find a cure for Will and do her own work at the same time. Without being caught. The problem with that was that meant she was locked in her lab. Alone. She hated being alone.

“I’m bored.” She finally admitted to her empty lab.

She doesn’t mean to say it to _him_ but just as a general statement. It was a blanket statement for the whole group: if Capheus wanted to watch another movie or if Sun wanted to meditate, those were good options. Safe options.

Wolfgang being naked was an unsafe option.

Especially at work, in her lab, where he definitely did not need to be naked. Her demon was tempting her down a dark path and her workspace, her sanctuary would be forever tainted by Wolf and his penis.

“Do you ever wear clothes?” Kala questioned. She was no longer embarrassed by his nudity but she was getting used to it-she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. When they are actually- connected, she knows everything about him. He barely sleeps and when he does wake, he swims in the hotel pool until someone yells at him to put some clothes on.

He pads around her lab, looking at her computer screen, her co-workers on the other side of the safety glass. “Can you imagine, if they could see me?”

Her eyes gaze down to his ass and he shifts on the balls of his feet. He knows she’s looking and his shoulders relax. She could imagine it very well. There would be screaming and alarms and Rajan would rush down from his office and probably end up getting killed in the process.

“Schatz, killing your husband would bring me no joy. I mean one look at me and he might cower in fear-how do you say, heart attack: Dead.”

Her hand is out to slap him before she can help herself, the wet flesh reverberating against her hand.

The look he gives her breaks her heart, she wasn’t thinking about his father who used to beat him for Ganesha’s sake, even if her intentions were playful, she should not be smacking a naked man’s behind. Especially his-

“It’s fine, Liebling. I’d much rather you hit me. Your hands are much softer and I’m sure you’d kiss my boo boos afterwards.”

He leaned against the desk, his arm muscles taught- Wolfgang was teasing her and it was definitely not funny. Just because she was bored and waiting for her test results did not mean she should let her mind wander. Her work was important. Will was counting on her. He was their protector. He saved her and told her how this crazy thing worked-

She smacked him again, on purpose this time, “You knew that coming here would make it look like I’m crazy and talking to myself! You should not be thinking about me in the pool.”

He turns around to look at her, his eyes green or blue or the color she knows but cannot name and he chuckles, “Of course I’m going to think about you in the pool. Just like you think about me at work, at home, while praying, when you’re with your husband-”

It was unfair that he knew her deepest thoughts. But the pool was special to them.

“It’s time for lunch.” Kala turns towards the door but Wolfgang’s body slams against her hard. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, she saw the flames smash the glass window out, the heat on her face and in her hair and she was covered in glass and everyone was screaming-

Her ears hurt, her vision was swimming and she’s about the faint-

“No. Stay awake.” Capheus, “We’ve both watched enough movies, chemical spills are toxic and flammable.” He turns to Wolfgang and snaps his fingers, “Do it already. She needs to get out before the whole place blows.”

“I’m trying.” Wolfgang is panicking, she can feel his heartbeat in her ears, his blood starting to boil. “Her vision is swimming, her ears ringing. Schatz, I need you to switch with me before you pass out-”

They switch and instead of the lab, she is back in the pool, her muscles burning. His body was tired but she finishes the lap before pulling herself out at the edge.

Walking in a man’s body is a different sensation, from the stance to how the water dripped down the muscles of his body. Grabbing the pile of clothes, she pulled the t-shirt on and the boxers before Lito appeared next to her.

She would ask what he was doing there, but the two of them head to the gym.

They were all connected, they were family, but the two of them- had an understanding.  They were friends. Kala didn’t think she had ever had a friend who would wordlessly go to the gym and lift weights until her arms felt like jelly- in complete silence.

If she were her, in her own body, she would ask about his movie or Hernando or Daniella. Weather in Mexico, what he was going to wear to the award ceremony in a few weeks. If he was doing okay with being out because she was fully capable of slapping people with an open fist.

She’s sweaty and gross but waits until Lito finishes his last pull up.

“Tomorrow?”

Lito’s gently pats her butt before sheepishly smiling, “I had to try it. Don’t tell Henando.”

Everyone knew about Wolfgang’s father and they were all gentle around him. She repeats the motion to Lito’s ass and does her best Wolf impression, “Been there done that. Don’t tell Kala.”

Wiggling her eyebrows, she gets a chuckle out of Lito before he disappears.

When she gets back to the hotel room, Riley is smacking Will in the face with a pillow before grabbing the pillow out of his arms and throwing them towards her head-

“Kala?”

Will looks over and looks her in the eyes, “Um, Riles, that’s Wolfgang, you know our friendly neighborhood assassin.”

“No, it’s Kala.” Riley crosses the room and touches her hair. Her hands start at the scalp, where Wolfgang’s hair ends and runs her hand to the tip. “I see her hair but I don’t feel it. Wolfgang can block us to an extent and Kala is- _in_ him without being _with_ him.”

Kala didn’t understand.

“You’ve taken over his body to the point that Will couldn’t tell you were- you. If you were- to visit- us, we could tell. Like a chameleon.” Riley ran her hand along her jaw, the same movement she’d done to Wolfgang in the car-

And she’s back in her own body. She’s on a plane, bag packed at her side.

“There was an explosion at the lab. Sun and Wolfgang took out some men who were coming for you, but Nomi got you out of the city.” Capheus is apparently designated travel buddy. “She’s too busy to talk but she’s making sure your parents are safe.”

“Why isn’t _he_ telling me this?” Kala asked following him to his home to sit in front of the TV.

“He’s going to meet you at the airport. He- feels guilty. My sister, very few people survived the explosion. Maybe four people got out. He had to climb you out through a vent. He may have dislocated a few toes.”

So he sent the nice one to deliver the message. Great.

His hand is warm over hers, but it is comforting none the less. Her toes did not hurt but she supposed Wolfgang was the one feeling the pain. They had argued over whether or not it would be safe for all of them to be together, but even Nomi’s arguments for coming to San Francisco fell on deaf ears.

He would not have it any other way. Period.

Sometimes Kala wished she could be so resolute with everything or anything, really.

“Being confused means you are thinking. Not that you are incapable of it.” He nudges her shoulder, pointing to the movie playing on the screen. “Why are they breaking out into song and dancing? The movie hasn’t even started yet.”

“All good stories should break into song and dance.” She corrects him, “Even our story has song and dance.” She cuddles against his arm, watching entranced as the movie starts.

“One song. And none of us were dancing but you.”

She knows he prefers action movies, dashing heroes who use weapons or their fists to accomplish their goals. Those are admirable qualities but men should be able to express themselves in whatever manner they saw fit- even if that meant dancing or singing.

She dozes off, sleeping jolting awake at a patch of turbulence. In the dark she sees Wolfgang has replaced Capheus and staring intensely into the airplane.

“I’m sorry about Rajan. He did not deserve- that.”

No he didn’t. But she wasn’t sad, just determined: she would get her revenge on Whispers if it was the last thing she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sense8 and make no profit from this work of fiction.  
> Tomorrow I am writing a Lito-centric piece. :) Let's see how long these one a days last. -J


End file.
